Sunrise
by Roses-Fade
Summary: Takes places after Bella's Change. She leaves and is never seen or heard from by the Cullens for years. What happens when one of them finds her. Much better than it sounds. BX?
1. Proluge

**Disclaimer- I don't own all these wonderful characters. the all belong to stephanie meyer. sigh**

**This is my first fanfic. So be nice please.**

**Prologue**

**She looked around in delight. It finally happened she was one of them and she couldn't be happier. After all eternity with the one you love is something most people are fortunate to get.**

**What she wasn't counting on was his reaction to what she became...**


	2. Chapter 1 Destruction

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters. **

_Devastation- when all hope is failing_

It's been 10 years since Edward changed her. The happiness had dissolved till all that was left was blame and regret. She never regretted the change. She still loved him as much as she did when she was a clumsy human girl of 18. She used to think her and Edward were forever, just like Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were forever. Now she's not so sure.

_Control- She'd always had none_

She'd always struggled with her control but she used to think, as long as she had her family she could handle it. She'd only made a few slip ups after-all. She could do it.

_Panic and misery- Bella and Edwards new favourite feelings_

She pretended that everything was fine between him and her but, on the inside she was drowning in misery. He tried to fix things but, he didn't leave. He couldn't. He'd made a promise and they both weren't ready for that. Not yet. After all they were Edward and Bella. They had to get through

_Love- They thought they were forever. They had been lying to themselves all along_

One day she couldn't stand it. Say something she begged. He didn't even look at her he couldn't bear to see the pain and damage he'd caused her. Despite everything he still loved her too but, sometimes love just isn't enough. What is there left to say he mumbled. She could see her life crashing around her but, it was too late and it was like they were stuck on a rollar coaster that wasn't even close to stopping.

_Blame- They couldn't help it. It just happened naturally_

She noticed what they had- what she had- done to their family. Alice stopped being her hyper self, Emmett stopped laughing, Carlisle spent more and more time in his study, Esme started to stop caring, Jasper became more and more depressed as her and Edwards emotions became louder and stronger and Rosalie stopped being so out-spoken. She couldn't take this much longer and her slip-up's became more and more frequent as she slipped into dispair. The hate-filled glares he sent her way were increasing with each day. Not wanting to start to hate him too. She knew the day where she'd leave would come soon.

_Catastrophe- A everyday word used to describe Bella._

She was a monster in her eyes. A murderer and she's destroying everyone's life. One day, she went for a walk not wanting to go hunting with everyone else. She was hungry but, she preferred to hunt all alone. She came into a camp ground where a boy got a nose bleed. She couldn't control herself not this time. I'm sorry she thought as she went and massacred a campground filled with 200 people. She gorged herself and then realized in horror what she did. She sunk to the ground and then came the decision. She would leave. She had to. She couldn't bear the disappointment she knew that she would see in her family's eyes. She'd have to act quickly before dear Alice could see. The decision that she knew would set Edward free. Whether he wanted it or not.

_Goodbye's- When it's time to go It's time to go._

She ran quickly back to the mansion in Alaska and sped up to her room. She took of the ring he gave her years before and set it on a desk. Grabbing a peice of paper and a pen she wrote a note. After all these years she remembered exactly what it had said.

_Dear Edward,_

_I've fucked up big time. You'll see it on the news. I'm sorry that i wasn't enough. We both knew that this day would come and I'm just sick of pretending. Tell Alice not to look for my future as i don't want you to see what i've become. Here's your ring back. Give it to someone who deserves your love. Someone much better than a blood-thirsty monster like me. I will always love you but, we know it's just too late to fix things. I've destroyed this family far too much as. I don't want things to get any worse so I'm off. Don't try to find me please. It's for the best. Remember all the good times we had and don't dwell on the bad times it will only make the pain worse._

_Love,_

_Bella._

She shouldered all the blame just as long as Edward could be happy again. No matter how much had changed she, still loved him desperately and would do anything for him- except for to stay. She packed a bag and raced off into the Alaskan wilderness. never to be seen or heard from by the Cullens again.

_Monster- the word used to describe what Bella Swan had become_

It's been 15 years since that fateful day. When she decided to walk away. She had tried to stick to the animal diet but, it was too hard with nothing to hold her too it. She no longer cared what anyone thought. Dear little Bella Swan had turned into a cold heartless beast. Who only lived becuase she wasn't ready to die. At least not yet.

_Seduction- The art which she had perfected to get her meals_

She was on the hunt for prey tonight. She walked into a crowded bar intentionally swinging her hips to try and seduce the men. She closed her eyes and breathed in. She was searching for the scent that smelled the best. She singled it out and swayed over to where a young man was staring open mouthed at her. She glided up to him and closed his mouth. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. She knew he was thinking that he was about to get lucky. Little did he know that she was the one who was going to get satisfied and he would need all the luck he could get if he thought that he could escape from her. She chuckled softly to herself. What she didn't notice were the eyes that were watching her every movement.

_Blood- To Bella it's better than sex_

Outside she pushed her unsuspecting dinner against the wall. Some vampires killed their prey quickly but, not Bella. She loved causing pain and suffering. If only the Cullens could see her now she thought with a gasp of pain. it still hurt to think about them. it's taking her longer than she thought it would to get over them. She turned her attention back to her dinner. He was looking greedily at her. She had something extra special planned for him tonight. Her rage was getting worse and worse and what better way then to take it out on her food. She crushed her lips to his and started slowly suffocating him. He tried to break away but, she was too strong. She slowly stole all his breathe. She bit into his tongue and he started choking on his own blood. She giggled while keeping her lips firmly attatched to his. She could feel his heartbeats through his lips getting ever slower and slower until she couldn't take it anymore. She yanked her mouth off his and put her mouth to his neck which she bit hungrily into. The warm liqiud spilled down her throat causing her to purr in ecstasy. It was better than sex. All too soon the blood was all gone. Every last drop. She tore the body into peices and threw it in the ocean for the fish. Suddenly she felt a pressence behind her. She spun around but, no one was there. She began to feel wary because she knew the Volturi wanted her. She sniffed the air and noticed a familiar scent. How could she not have noticed it before.

_Memories- Memories are unwelcome to Bella. They just remind her of all the bad times and all the good times she had lost_

The scent brought back memories of the good years Bella had had. It wasn't him thank god for that but, she started remembering which was almost as bad. A memory played across her mind. it was her wedding. She remembered how handsome edward had looked in his tux. But, what she remembered most was how much love was in his eyes. They had been fooling themselves even then. She remembered saying I do and being prounounced as Mrs. Isabella Cullen. She thought she couldn't have been happier than on that day, She was right. She remembered her first time having sex on her honeymoon. it was wonderful. She remembered the constant companionship and felt a pang of lonliness but she shook it off. She didn't want to be weak. She never understood fully what had happened between her and Edward. No one did. But, then she remembered all the pain that had been caused and her moment of weakness passed. Bella had always hated being weak even as a human. The scent was still in the air and Bella wasn't happy.

"Jasper Cullen" she spat acidly before racing off into the night. leaving a link to her past behind. Or so she thought.

_Grief- Jasper's feelings towards finding out what Bella had become_

He'd always thought she was strong and that if anyone could have self-control it was Bella. but, he was wrong he'd noticed that the moment he set eyes on her again. He was suprised by the color though. Instead of red or gold her eyes were a redish orange with a black rim and black flecks in them. He followed her outside and was appalled at how sinister innocent Bella had become. How did this happen he thought to himself. He knew the answer though. Edward a voice in the back of his head whispered with hate. He watched as she tortured her dinner before draining him dry. He shuddered in horror at what was just done. He watched as she noticed his presence and sniffed the air. Her emotions were all over. Pain, lonliness, hate, rage, contenment, and even a small hint of love. So old Bella was in there somewhere. Then he heard her hiss.

"Jasper Cullen" before she dissapeared into the dark. he felt a little disappointed but was unsuprised. After all it's not like she knew had happened to the Cullens after she left.


	3. Chapter 2 Hatred

**YAY! Chapter 2! XD. i'm writing another story but, it's not fanfiction so it won't be up here. Maybe i'll make a live journal and put it there. hehe i still haven't decided if this story should have a happy ending or not. I'm not sure if vampires can be knocked unconsious or not but, in this little story they can. **

**Disclaimer: This story still belongs to the talented stephanie meyer**

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_Alone- Bella was now always alone and company was not something that she welcomed._

She'd always loved running after her change. The feel of the fresh air, the scents, the scenery. Nothing compared to it in her mind. Nothing. Well except one thing said the annoying voice in her head. but, she wouldn't allow herself to think about that thing. She couldn't afford to not after, she had worked so hard to lock her feelings away.

_Escape- Bella was always good when it came to make a quick get away._

Hours later. She came to a clearing. She stopped. She had to have lost him by now. It just wasn't possible that Jasper could catch her. She ran even faster than Edward. Especially since she'd used her power to help her get away. She'd made herself completely disappear. There were no tracks, no scent, no emotions. There was nothing about Bella left for him to follow. She was smiling to herself when she scented him. Her eyes widened in surprise then narrowed in distaste.

"Impossible" she hissed before collapsing to the ground as her vision slowly faded.

_Hunt- He'd learned a few tricks over the years_

She was incredibly hard to catch he noted as he ran. He knew all about her power and he'd learned how to make it not affect him though he'd never told her. Using his own power he attached on to her weakest emotion the one that could never truly disappear- love. Following her for hours in and out of forests he never gave up. He couldn't not before he told her. Catching up to her when she finally stopped he watched her warily. He sensed her triumph an delight. Suddenly the wind shifted and she caught his scent. Her emotions changed to anger, shock, confusion, and alert. He saw her prepare to run and sent so much of the emotion tired to her that she fell to the ground unconscious. He heard the word impossible before her world went black.

_Awake- Even Bella would have to come out of her nightmare sometime. She just wasn't sure when, anymore._

She opened her odd colored eyes to see a room that reeked of that animal lover. She hissed quietly in rage. How dare he kidnap her. She was a vampire. The strangest one of all as she'd come to discover. She still remembered the day when she was cornered by the Volturi. They were the ones to tell her that she was a freak even among vampires. But, they also gave her the knowledge of which she could use to escape which made her wonder how had Jasper gotten her. She hear a door open and snarled at the approaching footsteps.  
"Well, well we meet again. Jasper Cullen." she sneered.  
"You don't sound too pleased." he murmured as he stepped into the room.  
She'd gasped when she saw the difference in him.

_Questions- Even a vampire as ruthless as Bella can be curious._

"W-w-why." she'd stuttered when she had regained her voice.  
His eyes were blood red. They were no longer the warm golden color she'd always loved. The color she'd always wished her eyes could be. He didn't answer her and she didn't expect him to after all she left why should he have to explain himself to her at all. Her caring moment passed and her cold mask came back.  
"what do you want. why did you kidnap me" she snarled at him in fury.  
She watched his face change as he struggled to control the anger he was feeling from her emotions. Good she'd thought in satisfaction. when he was calmer he answered.  
"I came her to tell you what happened about a year after you left." he murmured quietly. she could feel his sadness from her post across the room.  
" Spit it out then, Jazzy. I don't have all day." she spat venomously at him.  
he winced before continuing.

"They need you back Bella. After you left they all fell apart. Alice turned into a spiteful monster. It was a reaction to the visions of you and how much hurt she was feeling. Emmett just lost that spark that made him so... Emmett and Rosalie couldn't take it. She just stopped talking one day and from what I've heard she hasn't started again. Carlisle and Esme barely come out of their room. They blame Edward for what happened between the two of you. They'd never admit it but having the advantages that I do I can feel the resentment that they had towards him. Edward found someone else but, the whole family hates her i think he may even hate her. He only keeps her around because she looks just like you. J just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't handle what Alice had become. She just stopped caring about everything including me. I don't know if she'll ever be the same again. We got divorced a few years ago and then I left. I couldn't stand being in that hell hole anymore. I started feeding on humans before I left and I didn't even try to stop." He fell silent.

She gaped in shock. That was the most she'd ever heard Jasper say at one time. She had to answer him though.

"What do I care anymore." she said acidly.

_Reasons- Everyone has a reason for doing what they do. Bella just didn't want anyone to get hurt. Because deep down she still cared._

She couldn't go back. It hurt her to hear what she'd caused. Especially what she'd done to Alice. But, she couldn't get the Cullens in trouble over her. She still remembered the promise she'd made herself when she was human. The promise that stated that once she was a vampire she would never cause trouble for the Cullens again. She had loved them too much. She had to keep her heartless attitude flawless so that Jasper would leave her alone in her pathetic existence.

"Why should I risk my happiness to go back to that hellish place. From the way you described it. It's even worse than when I left it." she sneered at him.

She watched as he opened his mouth and then closed it again. She could tell he was at loss for words. Whatever he had been expecting her to say was definitely not that. He opened his mouth again and this time words came out.

"Bella please. They need you" He whispered brokenly to her.

"Well I don't need them." she hissed at him.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Should Bella go back? **

**Should Alice and Jasper get back together. Or should this turn into a BXJ fanfic? **

**Review it and I will give you a virtual cookie.**


	4. Sorry

A/N

Sorry I haven't updated it's just that I have been really busy and I have extreme writers block. I don't think that I'll be able to continue this story but I've started a new one. It's called This Is For Keeps. You should check it out and tell me what you think. Thank you.

Jenna


	5. Chapter 3 Pain

**A/N Well I decided not to give up on this story. So here is the next chapter of Sunrise. I hope yo guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

_Confusion- Jasper was confused and hurt by her statement_

"What?" Jasper asked her in a hurt voice.

"You heard me. I don't need them. Not anymore. I don't care what happens to them. Going back is a waste of my time and you and I both know it." Bella hissed at him. She wanted to help so badly but, she knew it was better if she didn't even bother. She would only make things worse. She could only cause problems not fix them. At least that's what she believed.

"Helping your family isn't a waste of time whether it works or not." Jasper says acidly.

"They aren't my family. Not anymore. Maybe you still need them but, I don't and they definitely don't need me." She says her voice dripping boredom.

He's across the room in a flash. He grips her shoulders so hard that it hurts and she whimpers slightly in pain. As she stares into his eyes Bella sees all his emotions swirling in their bottomless depth. She sees pain, confusion, anger, determination, admiration, and something that she hasn't seen in a long time. She can't even remember what that emotion is anymore. She knows that he could make her go with him but, she's certain that he won't. For some reason her cares about her broken existence. It's almost as if he wants to help her. Staring into his eyes Bella knows that she won't be able to go back to how things were before.

_Hope- An emotion that cruel Bella doesn't remember_

Looking into her strange colored eyes jasper sees something change in her demeanor. He sees an emotion come and go quickly. He feels a slight shock when he realizes Bella is feeling hope. Hope for what he isn't sure of yet.

They look into each other's eyes for what seems like an eternity. Each absorbed in the others gaze. Suddenly Bella closes her eyes and turns away. She doesn't want him to be here. She wants to be left alone again. She knows that this time she won't be able to survive it but she no longer cares. When she opens her eyes again her fake fury is burning in their depths. Jasper can't tell it's fake of course. She's had years of practice.

_Lies- Bella is an expert at hurting people. Especially when she lies._

"Jasper I will not go back. I don't want to help them. Leave me alone and forget about me and them. You don't have to help them. I'll tell you a secret. Alice was cheating on you with Edward for about a year before I left." She tells him honesty in every word.

She's lying but, Jasper can't tell. She's become the master of manipulating emotion.

"You're lying." Jasper tells Bella. He says it automatically. He believes her though. It makes sense for why she would leave.

"Oh am I? I have a few powers. One of them is that I can see the past. Bet you didn't know that did you. For your information dearest Jasper. They were screwing each other every time they were alone together. It was Edwards's name that she screamed while they were in my bed. I can show you if you'd like?" Bella tells him in a bored tone.

"I don't believe you." Jasper announces.

"Fine. I'll show you." Bella hisses.

She grabs his forehead and forces an image into his brain. It's a fake memory that she came up with. She could force images and memories on people. Fake or real. It hurts her deeply to do this to him but, it's her last option. She shows Jasper this:

Edward is lying on top of someone in his and Bella's bed. The other person isn't visible yet. As he thrusts into her the covers fall away and it's Alice under him. Her face is a mask of pure ecstasy and then she screams: Edward. At the exact same time he says: Alice. He falls on top of her heavily and they're panting with unneeded breath. She looks into his eyes and whispers: "I love you." "As do I" he tells her back.

It's impossible to doubt those images that Bella burns into Jaspers brain. They're too full of emotion and color. They seem so real. If only he knew.

_Alone- It's what Bella wants. To be all alone once more in the cold world that she created._

"You see. They don't care about you. There's nothing left in that broken family. Go live alone for the rest of your eternity without them. They'll be fine without you." Bella says apathetically.

Jasper looks at the shell that was once a person called Bella. He realizes that she is someone else now. He was fooling himself thinking that he could make her come back. He knew that he couldn't return to the Cullens without her. Only she could make them whole once more. He looks once more into her empty eyes and sighs. He would leave her alone now. He'd tried.

A slow smirk makes it's way across Bella face. She knew that she'd won. She could tell by his defeated posture. It hurt her more than she'd realize though. Having to be alone again. She was almost done though. She was so close to her goal. She hated herself a thousand times more than she ever did. Once he was gone though everyone would be safe. She could continue running from herself and from the people who wanted to hurt her.

"Just go Jasper. I have better things to do. I'm still hungry you know." She tells him cruelly.

"Of course. I'll be out of you existence now. You'll never see my again." He whispers to her softly and then he's gone faster than she can blink.

"I'm so sorry. It's for the best. I do care more than you'll ever know." She whispers brokenly to the air.

She curls up into a small ball and lets the waves of misery wash over her. She's alone once again like she wanted. Her triumph at her acting abilities is tiny in comparison to her regret. She lets loose a wounded shriek filled with heart ache, regret and despair. She wouldn't survive, not this time.

_Death- Can a heart that's been broken that many times survive?_

He stops running soon. He's still close to the place where he brought Bella. He lies down on the ground and buries his head in his hands. Jaspers body shakes in his misery and he can hear Bella mumbling something but it's too quiet for him to here. Suddenly a ghostly wail splits the night air. Its chills Japer to the bone. It's filled with so much pain and despair. Jasper isn't sure how anyone could live with those kinds of feelings that strong. He realizes in an instant that the wailer is Bella.

In a speed he never knew he had he's back in the cabin. He sees the pitiful figure of a broken girl curled up in a ball. It hurts him too deeply to see her like this and he drops down beside her. He hesitantly wraps his arms around her and cradles her to his chest. He tries to calm her down with his power but, so great is her pain that she doesn't notice it. She barely even knows he's there. Jasper vaguely wonders if she's insane. Suddenly she stiffens in his arms and her eyes go blank. He wonders if maybe she's really dead. He needs to make a call to the Cullens. Something he hasn't done in awhile.

He pulls the slim silver phone out of his back pocket and dials Carlisle cell. He hopes that he answers. Carlisle picks up on the second ring.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asks in a surprised tone.

"Yes its me. I need to ask you a question." Jasper tells him quickly.

"Go ahead." His father tells him.

"Can a vampire die from emotional wounds?" He asks him.

"No. They go into a state like shock. The brain can't function properly if assaulted by too strong of emotion. In this death like state the vampire's brain tries to heal itself. If unable to heal the vampire remains like this forever." Carlisle says sadly.

"I see." Carlisle hears sadness in Jaspers voice.

"Do you mind me asking why you asked me that?"

"No. I found a vampire. She was in emotional pain and then she just shut down. I was just curious." Jasper tells him hesitantly. Carlisle knows he's leaving something out but, he doesn't push.

"Oh. Will you be coming back anytime soon?"

"I don't think so." Jasper mumbles.

"okay. I'm glad to know that your alright." Carlisle whispers.

"Goodbye Carlisle. We might see each other again one day." Jaspers says.

"Be safe my son." Carlisle whispers but, he's too late. Jaspers already hung up.

_Fright- Jaspers never felt this emotion this strong himself._

He gazes at her still form. Drinking in everything about her. She looks so peaceful. More like the Bella he remembers. He closer her eyes gently so that it looks as if she's only sleeping. He's scared. More scared than he's ever felt before. Holding her close to him Jasper feels different. He feels like he's home. He notices that it's only with her that he's ever felt like he truly belonged. He looks up at the stars. Maybe… he begins thinking but he laughs out loud at the ridiculousness of that though. He couldn't possibly be in love with her. Could he?

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Review!**


	6. Chapter 4 Reality

**Well here's Chapter 4. It's kinda weird but I like it. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight still isn't mine.**

* * *

_Dreams- It's impossible for a vampire to dream but, Bella did._

She was in a cold dark place. The air stung her skin. Something that hasn't happened in years. It's odd she thinks. She wonders if she died. It must have been quick she decides. She doesn't remember feeling anything. She sighs softly. If this is death it sucked. She hoped that she wasn't stuck here forever. She could only see vague outlines of a rocky place. She didn't want to be here anymore. She was scared of this place. It was too much like her life had been. Edward was right. Vampires really didn't have souls.

She runs searching for something. Anything. She runs faster and faster. Amazingly she feels tears sliding down her granite cheeks. She could cry again. She notices that running isn't getting her anywhere though and she slides to the ground. A pitiful whimper breaks through her lips and then it turns into a mournful howl. She doesn't want to be alone in this place. She wishes that Jasper were with her. He would make everything better.

Then she realizes that it's his fault she's here in this dark lonely place. She hisses in rage and then sighs. She can't hate him no matter how hard she tries. She remembers staring onto his eyes more gorgeous than Edwards. In fact she notices suddenly that he is more gorgeous than Edward. A realization strikes her suddenly. She loved Jasper Hale. She's always loved Jasper. She's saddened by the fact that she wasted all those years with Edward. It's not like Jasper would have left Alice for her though.

In the prison of her mind she starts to think about all the memories she has of Jasper. And her cold place becomes brighter and warmer. Sure she'll be alone forever in this place but, at least she'll have memories. The ground softens beneath her and she closes her eyes. She thinks about a meadow that she found about 2 years ago. It had a beautiful brook running through the middle. It was green and warm. It was slightly sad though. Kind of empty. The sky was blue and perfect that day. Thinking about it now she understands that she loved it so much because it reminded her of Jasper. She opens her eyes again and is surprised by her surroundings. It's the meadow. She gasps out loud.

A noise causes her to look around but she doesn't see anything. Suddenly Jasper is there beside her. Smiling, his white teeth flashing. Bella smiled back. For now she was content in this strange after life. Jasper was with her.

_Fascination- Jasper was completely enchanted by Bella._

He watches her sadly. A startled gasp escapes his lips as a tear slides down her cheek. He catches it and puts it in his mouth. It's venom. He laughs. Bella always was a little different. A small whimper escapes her perfect lips and he pulls her closer. He memorizes her face. If she woke up he vowed to never leave her no matter what she said or did.

An hour later a smile graces her face. It's devoid of any sarcasm or hurt. He wonders if maybe her mind is thinking of Edward. He growls in pain and hurt at that thought. He hopes that she'll wake up soon. He needs her. Her smile grows more pronounced. He watches her for hours and the sky shifts from night to day and back again. Soon he can't take it anymore. He's feeling useless. He can't help her. He might as well talk to her though. Tell her how he feels. She might be able to hear him. And it's better than doing nothing.

_Reality- Bella had to wake up. For Jaspers sake._

In her meadow she is cradled in Jaspers lap. He isn't speaking and neither is she. The moment is so perfect. She never wants it to end. Suddenly his voice splits the air. It's full of heartbreak and sorrow.

"Bella you have to wake up. For me please." He whispers softly.

"What are you talking about I am awake." Bella says in a confused tone.

"Bella, I love you. Wake up. Please. I need you here with me. Wake up." He continues.

"I am awake. What's wrong with you Jasper?" Bella hisses.

Suddenly he isn't there with her anymore. And her meadow vanishes. She's back in the cold and the dark. Alone once more.

"JASPER." Bella shrieks horribly. "where are you Jasper?"

"Open your eyes. Please for me." She hears him whisper. She can hear unshed tears in his anguished voice.

"My eyes are open. Please come back Jasper." She whimpers.

She collapses on the ground. Sobs ripping through her slim body. Her happy place is gone just like Jasper. She doesn't want to be alone anymore. She wants Jasper with her. She closes her eyes as sobs continue to tear there way out of her body.

"Bella, I love you. Come back to me." Amazingly his voice is louder.

"I love you too." Bella cries and opens her eyes.

She's met with the sight of a pair of dark crimson ones. She blinks again. She's back in that shack and in Jaspers arms. She throws her arms around him and buries her head in the crook of his neck. She breathes his scent in. It's the most delicious smell in the whole world. Like moon beams and starry skies.

_Relief- Jasper never felt more so than this moment._

Jaspers emotions went haywire when he heard her say those words. He had to have been mistaken. It must have been Edward she was talking about. She couldn't love him. He was so glad that her brain was able to fix itself. She would be okay. He strokes her hair hesitantly and she lets loose a small purr. Suddenly so much love is radiating from her he can't believe it. She really did love him.

Bella turned to face Jasper and smiled at the happiness that was shining in his eyes. They really did belong together. He was her true other half. The missing piece in the puzzle that made Bella. Suddenly his lips collided with hers. She wasn't sure how to react. It's been so long since she's been really kissed. He didn't like her stillness and he growled softly into her lips. She feels the vibrations through his body and suddenly she can't stop herself. She tangles her fingers in his hair and holds his face to hers. She opens her mouth and his tongue invades it. There lips move in a tune that is older than life itself. Everywhere he touches her she's suddenly warm. It feels so right, so perfect. This is the kiss that she's been waiting her whole life for. His hands grip her hips trying to hold her closer. It's unbelievable how she makes him feel Jasper thinks as he lips move against hers. Her hands dig into the skin on his back and he hisses in pleasure.

_Belonging- They belong together. Simple as that._

"Jasper." Bella whispers when her lips are free for a moment.

"Bella." He whispers back.

Then they're kissing again. Memories and scents older than time rush through both of them. It's like they've always been together. Maybe there is such a thing as reincarnation. Too soon for Bella Jasper pulls away and leans his forehead against hers. They're both gasping with unnecessary breaths. They both close their eyes enjoying the moment of finally finding where they both truly belong. With each other.

As long as he's with her she'll always be home. That's what Bella thinks. Jasper is thinking that he will always be with her forever. He'll be able to protect her from herself and maybe one day they could try to rebuild their broken family. For now though he's content with just having her in his arms where she belongs.

_Home- Is where the heart is._

They sit together in Bella's meadow watching the stars. Bella's head is on Jaspers shoulder and his arm is around her waist lightly. The future was clouded but, she knew that she would survive it. She had Jasper with her forever. He loves how she makes him feel and he's amazed that this perfect beautiful creature is all his. He's glad that he went looking for her. He could no longer imagine life without her. She raises her head off Jaspers shoulder and stares at him intently.

"What?" He asks self-consciously.

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you." She says nonchalantly.

Suddenly love is radiating out of every inch of her. She's positively glowing with it. He's momentarily dazzled by the strength of it. He stares deeply into her eyes.

"What?" Now it's her turn to ask.

"Oh its nothing I was just thinking about how much 'I' Love you." He says. And then he shows her.

Jasper pours out every single emotion that Bella makes him feel and directs it towards her. She gasps and tackles him to the ground. Her lips attack his and she purrs lightly. His arms wrap around her as he laughs. Suddenly she's the one on her back. She pouts and growls in fake anger. It only makes him laugh more. She joins him and pushes him onto the ground beside her and then curls up around him. The moment is so perfect and there is no need for words. She sighs happily. And he smiles in response. His hand reaches for hers and their fingers curl around each others. He breathes in her scent memorizing it. She smells like raindrops and spring. He is completely mesmerized by her and she is all he sees when his eyes are closed. He is all she's ever wanted. The stars shine brightly down on the two of them. They seem to be sparkling more than they ever have before. They both know that they will be together for eternity. Life couldn't be better.

* * *

** I think that that is the end of this story. It kinda seems like it to me. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Do you guys think that I should keep going with this or should it be the end. Tell me what you think. I love hearing opinions. Lots of love.**

**-- roses-fades**


End file.
